Wen Yong Fa
'''Wen Yong Fa '''is a main character in Battle B-Daman. His Current B-daman is Comet Dragon. Description He is the older of the Yong Fa brothers. Wen is a shorter 12 year old boy who comes off as cocky sometimes but is actually very cheerful and over excited about a lot of things. Wen is often blunt and stubborn but also openhearted and loyal to those he cares about. Trivia *Wen is 142 cm tall and weighs 39 kg. *His blood type is O. *His birthday is on the 7th of May. *Wen and Li's personalities are actually based off Eiji Inuki's own situation in the family. (His younger brother happening to be 'better' than all his older siblings.) History Wen is seen on several occasions back in the Shadow Alliance hideout. His real debut is when Wen and Li openly challenge Yamato to a battle. After a long fought B-Da Battle Wen and Li came out on top and revealed Grey's alliance to them. Wen and Li are next scene at the IBA Winners Tournament dominating the qualifying rounds. Later in the Tournament Wen continues past the semi-finals by defeating a qualified B-Da Player named Sae. Wen steals Wing Ninja while Terry is occupied with the battle between Yamato & Li vs. The Hogs, he gives it to Li who smashes it. Wen is shown to be only disappointed about the fact that Li's loss will make the Shadow Alliance look bad instead of the fact that Li lost period. It is revealed that Wen will face Zordna in the Elite Eight Semi Finals. Wen turns Zordna's own energy against him to easily defeat him in their match. Wen begins to stray from the Shadow Alliance much like his brother, this is shown when he shows dislike for Enjyu and refuses to lose to him on purpose and telling him that he wants a fair fight and tells him he is no longer going to listen to his orders . During his battle with Enjyu he is faced with a choice whether to cheat and stay with the Shadow Alliance or play fair and leave. Wen chooses to B-Da Battle fair and to never cheat again, Li makes this decision right along with him even though it cost's him the match. Even though the match is lost Wen continues to head to the top of the power alley, refusing to give up and earning Yamato's respect, He and Wen finally make friends with Yamato's group. Wen and Li return to assist Yamato and Gray defeat News and Salz in monster form. On Wen and Li's trip to return home they witness Ike stealing of all the B-Daman in a passing village, They return to Cowtune to get Yamato and their other friends to help. Wen and Li later appear at Mie's new mobile cafe telling them they are going to help find Yamato and the Gang too; During this, Wen appears in his new super hero costume. Twin Dragon Kings Armada has Wen and Li spy on Yamato and the others journey. Wen and Li rejoin Yamato and the others and take them to Lycan to meet the B-Da Sage. While their they find the B-Da Sage held hostage. Wen and Li agree to battle the nappers for their freedom. Before their battle Wen and Li receive King Bakuso for Wen and King Rekuso for Li. With their new found B-Daman they easily defeat their opponents. Afterwards the Yong Fa brothers and Yamato's group go their separate ways. Wen and Li return to Armada and the others to help stop Shegen in the city of Wygene. During his time in Wygene he helps train to Sly's trainee's including a young man named Ralf, while battling him he gets destructed and Ralf scores a lucky blow on Wen. After Liena is captured by Shegen,Wen battles in Sly's place due to his injury. Shegen has a large advantage in their battle due to his knowledge of the playing field but by combining his King Bakuso with Li's King Rekuso to form King Bakurekuso Wen is able to defeat Shegen in his own game. Wen and the group then land on a vacation Island where Wen and Li are assigned to the task of spying on Yamato and the gang once again. After the group leaves the island, Wen and Li follow and help defeat some Neo Shadow Alliance Soldiers. Yong Fa Brothers No More Afterwards Li heads back to report their activities to Armada while Wen goes back to spy on Yamato and the gang. Later on Wen begins to worry about Li and goes to look for him, shortly after he finds Li who is with Enjyu much to Wen's dislike especially when he finds out that Li has rejoined the Neo Shadow Alliance. After a long squabble between words Li challenges Wen to convince Wen to join him and the two B-Da Battle. Unable to shoot his brother Wen is left wide open and Li takes the victory, splitting the two apart. Wen goes back with Yamato and the gang and travels with them until they are brought to a stand still when Marda B launches his plan to conquer the B-Da World. After Yamato is defeated by Biarce the group goes into hiding until they are found by Joshua and Cain McDonnell. Trying to stop Cain along with Terry, they are both easily defeated. After the two leave the group heads to Neon City, the B-Da Worlds last standing stronghold against Marda B. After they all rest up Yamato and the gang decide to go and challenge Marda B before he and his army reach Neon City. Yamato, Grey, Terry and Wen continue into a portal to search for the B-Energy that is the weakness of Marda B. After they leave the portal they are met by a statue who offers them a test. All four of them must strike the statue's B-Daman simultaneously. It is not until Joe and Assado come and are frozen by the Statue that they are all able to get in sync and defeat the statue and receive the B-Energy. Once they return to Neon City they are horrified to find that it is destroyed and all there friends turned to stone. The group then decide to storm Marda B's Harrier and are met by Li Yong Fa who Wen decides to take on alone. Before their battle could begin Wen is interrupted by two Neo Shadow Alliance soldiers who use Wen and Li's tag team attack pattern but defeats them anyway. After a long fought and heartfelt battle Wen defeats Li and free's him from Marda B's control. Battles Gallery Wen 3.png|Wen with Bakuso Wen.png|Wen Yong Fa WenCostume.jpg|Wen in costume Wen Wins.jpg|Wen grabs Chrome Zephyr Race to get Chrome Zephyr.jpg|Wen and Yamato race for Chrome Zephyr Wen and Bakurekuso.png|Wen and Bakurekuso Wen and Sigma.jpg|Wen and Sigma Wen vs Sae.jpg|Wen vs Sae Wen and King Bakuso.jpg|Wen and King Bakuso Li and Wen 1st Appearance.jpg|Wen and Li first Appearance ImagesCADH1LXW.jpg|Wen and Li as kids Battle-B-Daman-Episode-38-Food-Fight.jpg wen_ep3_01.png wen_ep4_02.png wen_ep4_03.png wen_ep4_04.png wen_ep4_05.png wen_ep4_06.png wen_ep4_07.png wen_ep4_08.png wen_ep4_09.png wen_ep4_10.png wen_ep4_11.png wen_ep4_12.png wen_ep4_13.png wen_ep4_14.png wen_ep4_15.png wen_ep4_16.png Ep36.jpg Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villians Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!